


Welcome to Hellside High (Demons x Reader)

by satanisasoftie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Demon, Demons, Digital Art, F/M, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, M/M, OC, OC x Reader - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Yandere, Yandere x Reader, highschool, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanisasoftie/pseuds/satanisasoftie
Summary: A human teenager accidentally transfers to a high school for demons and captures the hearts of nine students.This book is only an introduction to the love interests. There will separate books for the love interests' route.All of the characters and artwork in this story belong to me but feel free to make fanart of them!
Kudos: 3





	Welcome to Hellside High (Demons x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some important things to note!  
> • (y/n) = Your Name  
> • (l/n) = Last Name  
> • (she/he/they) & (her/him/them) = You get to choose your pronouns!  
> • (h/c) = hair color  
> • (h/s) = hair style  
> • (h/n) = hometown name  
> This book is only an introduction to the characters and setting. The love interests route will in separate books. When this book is done, updates will be posted here and maybe some art. This story can be also found on Wattpad. Chapter are posted there first.  
> IG: satanisasoftie

Today is the day I leave my hometown to go to some school called 'Hellside High', a pretty accurate name for a school if you ask me. My parents think that it will better there and I will happier there. I was already happy here in (H/N). I'm going to have to leave my best friend since diapers, Lennon. They were kinda my only friend. I'm not the best at socializing with people and making new friends. Anxiety fills my stomach with butterflies just thinking about being the new kid and being on my own. The school has dorms so I might roommate, unfortunately.

I pack my things into my suitcase and put on a simple hoodie and sweatpants. I take one last look at my room. I'm going to miss it. I carry my suitcase downstairs to the front door where my parents are waiting for me.

"(Y/N), are you ready to go?", my father asks when he sees me.

"Yeah...", I say with bitterness. My mother gives me a worried look and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I know you're not happy with leaving, sweetie. But I promise you're gonna have fun. I pretty sure you'll make friends so don't worry." my mother tries to reassure me. She looks at the clock behind me. "The bus will be here soon. Take care and be careful, sweetie. We love you and we will miss you" My parents pull me into a group hug. We stay like that for a couple of seconds until let go.

"Goodbye. I love you," I say before exiting my house. It's so early that the sun hasn't risen yet. I go to the bus stop and wait. I wait there for the bus for what feels like almost an hour.

'Ugh, my mom woke me up early for nothing' I thought. I closed my eyes for a second to blink and suddenly to the bus is there like it appeared out of the thin air. I stand there stunned and confused until the door opens. I get on and hand over my ticket. I couldn't see the driver, he was hidden in the darkness. When he grabs my ticket, I notice that his nails are sharp like claws. 'Maybe he just gets his nails done. I shouldn't judge him.' I get a wave of uneasiness when I see that all the seats are empty. I'm going to be stuck on this creepy bus with that weird driver alone for three hours. I take a seat near the back of the bus. The quiet and uneasy atmosphere is broken when my phone vibrates causing me to jump a little bit. Lennon texted me. They actually woke up early for once in their life.

Lennon and I chat for an hour until they had to get ready for school. I look out at the window, the sun's finally up and the bus just left (H/N). I get my headphones and play some chill music to listen to while looking out the window. I eventually fall asleep leaning against the window.

**_Timeskip - 2 hours later_ **

I feel the bus slow down and I wake up from my nap. I look outside to a sign saying 'Hellside Highschool'. I'm finally here in Enferville at my new high school. The bus stops at the gates. I gather my things and exit the bus.

"Good luck, kid. This town and school ain't for your kind." I hear the bus driver say before he drives away.

'What the hell is that suppose to mean?' I wonder. I was told that a student is going to bring me to my dorm then give me a tour of the school. The school is absolutely huge. There is a second building next to the school, probably the dorms. As I walk towards the entrances of the school, I see a figure standing there. That probably the student they mentioned. When I got closer, I got a better look at the student. The student's skin was a crimson red. He had two long horns on his head, sharp claws, and a tail.

Wait a minute.....

Oh no...


End file.
